Finalmente Tua
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Após anos sem notícia de seu grande amor, Sakura o reencontra numa festa. Como será a reação dele ao vêla?
1. Default Chapter

**Finalmente Tua!**

Sakura olhava para relógio pela centésima vez naquela noite conturbada. Não era de sua personalidade ficar esperando ninguém... Mesmo se esse alguém fosse sua melhor amiga.

Fora definitivamente um erro ter aceitado ir para aquela maldita festa de final de ano da empresa de Tomoyo. Não gostava de badalação preferia dez mil vezes ficar em casa escutando uma boa música e bebendo um bom vinho, do que esta ali rodeada de pessoas estranhas. Aflita por não saber aonde a amiga e o noivo dela se meteram. Na verdade até sabia, mas preferia ignora, pois à parte de pessoal daquele bonito relacionamento não a interessava nem um pouco.

Cansada, Sakura perder definitivamente a noção do tempo do espaço. Durante minutos ficou estática apenas olhando para um belo homem que adentrava o salão. Ele tinha uma presença bastante marcante, pouco dava para perceber os traço do rosto, mas pelo que deu para perceber ele era estrangeiro... Certamente Chinês. O corpo tinha musculatura forte. Ele na verdade era um Deus grego descido do Olimpio.

Ele devia ter percebido o seu insistente olhar, pois sem percebe ele caminhava em sua direção. Suas mãos começaram a tremer... assim que ele se aproxima seu coração parecia soltar pela boca. Quando mais ele se aproximava, mas ela tinha certeza de que o conhecia de algum lugar.

You don't remember me but I remember yuo

Você não se lembra de mim, mas eu me lembro de você

I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you

Eu me deito acordada e tento tanto não pensar em você

But who can decide what they dream and dream I do

Mas quem pode decidir o que se sonha, e eu sonho

Como poderia se esquecer daqueles lindos olhos verdes que por tanto tempo atormentara seus sonhos. Muitas às vezes obrigando-o a ficar horas na frente do computador trabalhando. Ela fora seu único e verdadeiro amor. Aliás, ela fora a primeira e a única mulher aquém ele já dissera "Eu Te Amo". De uma certa forma ainda amava, claro, que de uma forma diferente, pois já não era aquele adolescente afobado que metia sempre os pés pela a mão.

Assim que receberá o telefone de Eriol avisando que ela havia chegado da viagem que fizera para a Itália... A partir daí fora num misto de desespero e ansiedade que ficara na China. Já que sua ânsia e a vontade de revê-la era maior do que seu senso dever.

Ela ficara cinco anos fora do Japão. Esse fora o motivo para a separação de ambos, pois ela queria se especializar e Educação Física, e ele era apenas um estorvo no caminha grandioso dela. Talvez ela não se lembrasse dele... Seria compreensivo, já que naquele anos nunca receberá um cartão ou uma carta dela. Era doloroso pensar assim, mas era a verdade... Sakura talvez poderia ter se esquecido dele.

Durante anos esperara por isso e agora que estava tão próximo dela sentia o coração dá sinais de cansaço. Já não tinha mais tanta ânsia por isso... estava tímido e queria sumir da face da terra. Mas agarrando no que lhe restava de coragem, Shoran seguiu em frente.

I believe in you

Eu acredito em Você

I'II give up everything just to find you

Eu abriria mão de tudo pra te achar

I have to be whit you

Tenho que ficar com você

To live, to breathe

Pra viver, pra respirar

You're taking over me

Você está se apossando de mim

-Shoran...-Sakura sussurrou para si mesma assim que o belo homem sentou a seu lado.-É você...Shoran Li?

Seu coração parecia que a qualquer momento saltaria pela boca. Durante anos nunca pensará que o reencontraria, e agora ele estava ali na sua frente... Era difícil raciocinar com clareza quando tinha seu grande amor ali na frente depois de anos de silêncio.

Por meses mandara cartas para ele, mas nunca obtivera resposta. Isso foi a deixando cada vez mais frustrada. Até que chegará o momento de esquecê- lo... mas isso também fora em vão, pois mesmo se envolvendo com incontáveis homens nunca poderá esquecer seu primeiro amor.

-Sim, como vai meu...Sakura?-ele perguntou com um sorriso tímido.

Sakura tremeu ao escutar a voz dele. Uma voz tão grossa e sensual que deixava a seus nervos em pés... Era o mesmo tom de voz que ele usava quando ambos estavam na cama se amando. Nunca esqueceria daqueles momentos de extrema paixão que vivera com ela há anos atrás. Ainda sinta o cheiro dele na sua pele... O gosto da paixão ainda estava em seus lábios. Era como se estivesse sentido o corpo dele se apossando do seu corpo agora.

-Bem, e você? Nunca mais tive notícias suas...-Sakura olhou timidamente para ele.-Esperei por tanto tempo suas cartas... e elas nuca chegaram até mim... Por que Shoran?

Uma palidez mortal apoderou do rosto dele... Os olhos castanhos assumiram uma posição de defesa, ao mesmo tempo em que ainda podia perceber que ele a amava.

-C-como assim...? Eu pedir as contas de quantas cartas lhe envie durante anos...-disse confuso.

-Cartas? Mas eu nunca recebi nenhumas delas.-rebateu curiosa.-Com o passar do tempo parei te tentar entra em contato contigo, pois todas as cartas que lhe enviava voltava como não lida.

-Estranho... Eu juro que nunca recebi nenhuma carta sua.-ele falou segurando a mão dela.-Eu tenho todas as cartas que lhe envie por anos... E sempre que ela voltava sem resposta sentia meu coração morrer.

Sakura sentiu que sua face pega fogo... era o primeiro contato direito entre as eles durante anos, e isso mexeu diretamente com ela. Pois era maravilhoso sentir o contato das mãos dele sobre as suas.

-Eu Acredito em você, Shoran.-disse sorrindo para ele.-Aliás, eu confio cegamente em você.

Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?

Você se esqueceu de tudo que eu sei e tudo que tivemos?

You saw me mourning my love for you

Você viu que eu me arrependia do meu amor por você

And touched my hand

E tocou minha mão

I knew you loved me then

Sabia que naquela época você me amava

Shoran quase não pode conter a emoção de escutar aquelas palavras. Durante anos viver apenas para reencontrá-la agora que estava ao lado dela mal podia conter a vontade de beijá-la e abraçá-la. Como a anos atrás que em seu delírio apaixonado segurou as mãos dela entre as sua e juro amor eteno a ela. Naquela época sabia que ela o amava, agora nem ao menos sabia se lembrava dos momentos vivos por ambos.

Às noites que ficara pensando nela. A odiando por tê-lo esquecido. Nada, nada se comparava com a felicidade que sentia agora...

-Quer dança? Eu não agüento mais ficar nessa mesa.-ela o convidou sorrindo.- Faz tempo que não danço...

-Quem sou eu para recusar pedido tão simpático.-Shoran sorriu pegando na mão dela e indo para o salão de dança.

Era tão bom sentir o aroma daqueles lindos cabelos, era como se pudesse voltar ao passado e ali tivesse a jovem e doce Sakura que enfrentara tudo para ficar com ele naquela noite. E que com acesso de fúria do irmão fora mandada para longe dele e de seu amor. Agora sabia que fora Touya o responsável pela sua infelicidade durante anos. Mas opor um motivo não podia odiá-lo, pois isso só fortalecera seu amor por Sakura e agora sabia que nunca iria deixá-la que ela partisse novamente. Realmente abriria a mão de tudo para achá-la. Iria de encontra a tudo... sua família , sua religião, pois o que realmente importava era o amor de Sakura.

I look in the mirror and see your face

Eu olho no espelho e vejo sua face

If I look deep enough

Se eu prestar atenção o suficiente

So many things live inside that, just like you, are taking over

Tantas coisas moram no interior que, como você, estão se apossando.

Aos pouco a melodia calma da música foi invadindo seus ouvidos, e mudando seus sentidos. E entregando ao amor que sentia um pelo outro se beijaram. Primeiramente fora um beijo casto, mas com o passar do tempo, Shoran sentiu que lhe voltava todo o desejo que sempre sentira por seu anjo. Acariciou os cabelos castanhos de Sakura e puxou-a para si. A memória dos momentos que haviam passado juntos retornou com força total.

Sakura sentiu que finalmente havia voltado para casa e que não hesitaria em deixar tudo para seguir seu grande e verdadeiro amor, cujo tempo não fora capaz de apagar. Tinham que agarrar com as duas mãos a nova chance que o destino estava lhe dando.

-Eu te amo, Sakura.-ele revelou ofegante.-Você não sabe o quanto esperei por isso... sentir seus lábios sobre o meu, e como um sonho.

-Eu também te amo, Shoran... Nada e nem ninguém irai nos separasse novamente.-prometeu encostando a cabeça no peito largo.-Me levar para longe daqui...Por favor.

Shoran não respondeu apenas pegou as mãos dela e dali se foram para sempre. Ninguém precisaria ficar sabendo. Pois o que realmente importava era ser feliz... E quanto existisse amor entre os dois existiria também a felicidade.


	2. Capítulo Final: Em Algum Lugar Especial

**Autora:**_Anna Li_

**Música:** _Anywhere_ (**Evanescence**)

**Resumo: **_Bem, essa é a continuação de **"Finalmente Tua",** eu adoro essa música de "Evanescence.". Ela tratar de um amor supostamente perdido. Ficou bem parecido com minha fic... Tive a idéia dessa música embalar o último capítulo dessa song-fic. Bem, agora eu espero que vocês gostem..._

**Aviso:** _Tanto como Anywhere e SCC não me pertencem. Eles têm seus respectivos donos, e esse tem por direito legal sobre todos os benefícios (dinheiro) sobre eles. Eu não recebo nada com isso...É só um passatempo para minha mente atormentada. (Nossa eu exagerei)._

                                      **Finalmente Tua:** _Um lugar especial_...

O apartamento de Sakura era simples. Nada tinha de luxuoso.O que era muito deferente do seu em Hong Kong, cujo aparte hotel em que morava era uma das mais caras e famosas da cidade, pois tinha uma vista panorâmica para o porto de Vitória. Mas incrivelmente nunca havia se sentido bem lá... Aliás, só morava naquele apartamento por que era mais cômodo para ele assim. Pois não tinha preocupação com os afazeres domésticos, além de ficar próximo do seu escritório.

Durante anos sonhara em estar ali com ela. Mesmo inconscientemente era para ali que era transportado em seus sonhos.  Sempre que sentia mal era com ela que desabafava... de certa forma nunca tinha se afastado completamente dela... Mesmo quando durante horas nos braço de outra mulher era nela que pensava. Ele era um covarde, pois nunca conseguira fugir daquele amor... Infernal.

-Shoran...-ela falou abraçando ele.-Mesmo longe... Nunca deixei de te amar.

Sem disser uma palavra, Shoran não hesitou em beijá-la profundamente, pois quanto mais experimenta daquele lábio doce, mas se viciava em seu amor. Ele era dela, e ela nunca deixaria de ser dele.

-Você é minha!-sussurrou beijando carinhosamente na testa, expondo seus pensamentos em palavras.-Você nunca ira saber o tamanho do meu amor...

Sakura se limitou a sorrir. Shoran era o homem da vida dela... E em hipótese alguma o deixaria ir embora agora... Entregaria seu corpo e sua alma a ele.

-Segure minha mão...-ela falou estendo um das mãos.-Eu quero se sua... Apenas sua.

Shoran não hesitou e aceitou o convite. Aquela seria apenas uma noite... Em décadas em que eles ficariam juntos.

                       Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me? 

                      Querido, meu amor, você não queria estar comigo?

                    And dear my love, haven't you wanted to be whit me? 

                       E querido, meu amor, você não desejava estar livre?

                    I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you

                    Não posso continuar fingindo que eu nem te conheço

                              And at sweet night, you are my own

                                      E na doce noite, você é meu

                                                 Take my hand 

                                              Segure minha mão

Não havia nada o que temer... Os dois ficariam unidos até a morte. O plano que usaram com artifício para separá-lo já não fazia mais sentido. Ali na luz cálida do quarto os dois corpos se encontraram... E como umas junções declaram amor eterno, pois nada era mais importante naquele momento do que os dois.

-Como pude viver sem você...-sakura sussurrou sentindo os lábios dele sobre seus seios.-Como isso é bom...

Era magnífico sentir as mãos calejadas dele sobre seus seios, transpassando sua barriga... Ele a beijava com carinho excessivo... Fazendo-a se sentir uma mulher especial.

-Shhhh... não fale, apenas sinta.-ele falou mordiscando sua orelha.-Sinta meus beijos em sua pele suave... em seu pescoço.

Ele descrevia cada passo que iria dar... Foi com muito custo que ele se controlava. Ele a beijava em seu pescoço em sua barriga. Ambos estavam envolvidos naquele interludio.

Naquele momento a intimidade era total, ambos haviam sido transportados para um mundo só dele... Aonde o nome dele era confundido com o amor. 

-Eu te amo, Shoran...-Sakura sussurrou no momento em que era possuída por ele.

                                      We're leaving here tonight

                                       Vamos sair daqui esta noite 

                                     There's no need to tell anyone

                            Não há necessidade de contar para ninguém

                                          They'd only hold us down

                                          Eles só nos segurariam aqui 

                                         So by the mornings light

                                          Por isso na luz da manhã

                                      We'll be half way to anywhere

               Estaremos na metade de um caminho para um lugar qualquer

                               Where love is more than just your name

                             Onde o amor é mais do que somente seu nome

Sakura jazia satisfeita no peito forte de Shoran... Esta com ele, ao mesmo tempo em que podia sentir o cheiro de suor misturado com o perfume dele a estava deixando louca. Naquele momento nada era mais importante para ela do que está ali com ele. Daria o resto de sua vida para ter sempre ele assim a seu lado.

-Sakura...-a voz sonolenta dele chamou-a.-Posso lhe fazer uma proposta...?

-Sim...-falou beijando o rosto dele.

Ele a vez vira e ficar de frente com ele. Os olhos castanhos demonstravam alegria, ao mesmo tempo em que tinha um brilho de preocupação.

-Vamos fugir... Vamos para um lugar que ninguém nos conheça.-ele falou sério.-Aonde poderemos construir uma família... sem a pressão de seu pai, ou de seu irmão... Sem a minha mãe e irmãs para perturbar.

Sakura foi pegar de surpresa... Nunca pensara que poderia querer tanto fugir com Shoran. Sua vontade era de larga tudo naquele momento e sumir com ele, mas as coisas não era tão fácil assim...

-Mais... isso é loucura...

-Eu sei, mas q única coisa que quero é dar minha vida só para você... Tenho esperado a tanto tempo por esse momento... Que agora desistir de esperar.-ele disse beijando a boca dela com paixão.-Vamos fugir, quanto estivermos lá... Ligaremos para nossas famílias, mas nesse momento a única coisa que importar é você.

                                  I have dreamt of place for you and I

                         Tenho sonhado com um lugar para mim e para você

                                      No one knows who we are there

                                         Ninguém sabe quem somos lá 

                                 All I want is to give my life only to you

                                Tudo o que quero é dar minha vida só para você

                             I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore

                     Tenho sonhado por tanto tempo que não posso mais sonhar

                                      Let's run away, I'll  take you there

                                          Vamos fugir, eu te levarei até lá

Não poderia negar a perdido tão apaixonado. Ele estava implorando... e ela sabia o quanto infeliz seria ser perdesse essa oportunidade. Iria fugir com ele... Pois ao lado dele nado viria acontecer com ela.

-Então, meu anjo... Você vai fugir comigo, ou não?-ele perguntou hesitante, com muito medo da resposta que ela iria dar.

A diferença entre um Sim, ou Não era aterrorizadora. Nunca sua vida foi decidida nessas duas palavras, mas agora estava sendo.Amava, Sakura e sabia que ela não iria decepcioná-lo.

                                                   Forget this life

                                                Esqueça essa vida 

                                                   Come with me

                                                 Venha comigo 

                                     Don't look back you're safe now

                               Não olhe para trás, agora você está seguro

                                             Unlock your heart 

                                           Destranque seu coração

                                             Drop your guard

                                             Baixe a sua guarda

                                        No one's left to stop you

                                      Não há ninguém para te parar

-Sim... eu aceito, Shoran...-ela concordou beijando o rosto dele.

Shoran nunca sentiu tão aliviado em toda a sua existência... Agora tinha certeza de que seria feliz.

-Obrigada, meu anjo...-ele sussurrou entorpecido pela emoção.-Eu te amo... 

Sakura sentiu que estava fazendo a coisa certa. Iria fugir com o único homem que amou em sua vida. Sabia que haveria momentos difíceis, mas todos os casamentos eram assim... Mas também haveria os momento feliz de extremo êxtase. E seria esses momentos o mais marcante de sua vida.

-Eu também... Amo-te, Shoran...

Fim!!!!!

_________________________________________________________________________

_Gostaram da continuação...? Espero que sim. ^^_

_Essa música é linda. Aliás, muito mais muito linda. Eu adoro Evanescence..._

_Queria a agradecer a todas a reviews: **MeRRy-aNNe, Kaw Tita  (Patty), Sakurenha, Dark Sartuno, Suu-Chan, Anaisa, Rê_~Chan, Doidinha Kathy, Jenny-Ci, Sakura Li, Holly Amphir Demonangels , Miaka Hiiragizawa **(obrigada pela a reviews na minha outras song-fics). _

_No sábado irei postar uma song fic (epsero que gostem). Amanhã também coloco o capítulo XIII de _**Entre a cruz e a espada. **

Beijocas!!!!!

Anna

05.12.2003-

**Obs: **Visitem meu blogger sobre Evanescence. O endereço é: **www.theimmortal.weblogger.terra.com.br **


	3. O casamento

**Autora_:_**_ Anna li_

**Música:**_ Equalize (Pitty/ Peu Souza)****_

****

**Resumo:**_ Bem, eu escolhi Equalize, pois é uma das músicas mais linda no CD da Pitty. Além de se adequar a esse capítulo. Eu continuo gostando de Evanescence, mas resolvi muda um pouco. Bem, a fic se tratar da vida dos depois do casamento (valendo lembra de que essa é uma continuação). Espero que gostem, e leiam, mesmo quem não gosta da Pitty._

**Aviso:**_ Nem a música_**Equalize****eSCC **_não me pertence. * Infelizmente* então não me processem._

****

****

****

****

****

**_                                                                      3 parte-O casamento  _**

__

__

__

__

__

Já se passaram dez anos... Dez anos que pareceu mais dez dias. Seu amor por Shoran aumentava a cada dia. Sua vida casada se podia dizer que era perfeita... Seu marido era carinhoso, bondoso, era um amante feroz... E exigia o máximo dela na cama. Isso a deixava satisfeita. A única nuvem negra em seu casamento era o fato de nunca poder ter filhos. Isso durante anos a fizera ter a idéia maluca de abandonar Shoran para sim dar a ele a oportunidade dele conhecer a sensação tão maravilhosa que era ser pai. 

Essa sensação em que ela nunca poderia sentir... Às vezes ainda se pega deprimida por essa situação, mas quando via o marido o amor crescia em seu peito e os pormenores desapareciam de sua cabeça. E a sua única vontade era de ficar com ele.

_Ás vezes se eu me distraio_

_Se eu não me vigio um instante_

_Me transporto pra perto de você_

_Já vi que não posso ficar tão solta_

_Me vem logo aquele cheiro_

_Que passa de você pra mim_

_Num fluxo perfeito_

_Enquanto você conversar e me beija_

_Ao mesmo tempo eu vejo_

_As suas cores no seu olho tão de perto_

_Me balanço devagar, como você me embala_

_O ritmo rola fácil, parecer que foi ensaiado._

Shoran sorriu ao ver o corpo sereno de Sakura deitado na cama. Entra na sua casa era mesma coisa que entra no paraíso só pelo fato de saber que sua linda esposa estava ali a sua espera o deixava encantado. Naquele dia eles completariam dez anos de um casamento bem sucedido em que o amor foi presente em cada dia. Até mesmo nos momentos de crise.

Seu amor já se mostrará ser tão mais forte do que o fato de seu anjo não pode lhe dar filhos. Ainda se lembrava do momento em que o médico lhe dera a notícia. Chego a pensar que ela não iria se controlar... Nos olhos verdes dela alguma coisa parecia que havia se quebrado. Só único gesto foi abraçá-la e oferecer seu braço amigo. Durante semanas ficara em extremo estado de nervo...A espera de um exame que poderia dizer ou não que sua mulher estava muito doente. E o fato de saber que tudo estava normal com a saúde dela o havia deixado aliviado.  Sabia o quanto seria duro para ela aceitar aquela situação, mas ter filhos nunca foi um plano para ele... E naquele momento a única coisa importante para ele era ela.

"Eu... eu sou estéril?", ainda se lembrava tom desesperado que ela perguntara para médico.

"Lamento muito senhora Kinomoto, mas a senhora não pode ter filhos", o homem pronuncio duramente.

"C-como assim doutor...?!". Ela perguntou colocando a mão na barriga.

"Calma, meu anjo... Explique melhor doutor, por quê minha esposa não pode ter filhos?", ele perguntou abraçando a esposa num gesto de proteção.

"Sua esposa tem uma doença no útero. Essa doença a impede de ter filhos...", informo limpando a lentes de seu óculo.

Uma doença... Aquilo soou como uma bomba em seu interior. De forma alguma queria Sakura doente. 

"E uma doença que não se espalha, e o único mal que causa é que ele esterilizar a pessoa", o médico falou triste, "Eu lamento muito...".

Sakura não agüentou por muito tempo. Assim que conseguiu de soltar de seus braços saiu batendo a porta. Shoran não foi atrás dela... Aquele seria um momento só dela. Os dias passaram voando e o estado de Sakura ficara pior agora ela não queria mais ficar com ele, mas com o tempo a dor de não poder ter um filho fora diminuindo... E suas vidas voltaram ao normal.

"Meu anjo...", pensou ele a cariciando o cabelo dela. "Como eu te amo... espero que você goste do presente que tenho para você", beijou o rosto dela se levantando. Primeiro iria tomar um banho e depois acordava ela. 

Antes de entra no banheiro deixou um bilhete na mesinha ao lado da cama.

_E eu acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem, do jeito que você é_

Sakura acordou com o barulho do chuveiro... Logo abriu um sorriso ao sentir o cheiro de seu marido. Ele estava em casa e isso a deixava tão feliz... Aquele dia seria tão ou mais especial para ela, e nem ao menos estava arrumada.

Se levantado com uma presa esbarrou com um pequeno cartão que estava destinado a ela, curiosa não pensou duas vezes antes de abri-lo. O cartão era florido, mas parecia um cartão de dias das mães...

_"Meu amor:_

_Durante esses anos de alegria sempre senti que você precisava de uma pessoa dependente de você, mas Deus não quis que tivéssemos filhos biológicos, mas nos deu a gloria do amor maior...Poucas pessoas encontram sua verdadeira alma gêmea. Nosso grande presente foi nosso amor... Agora falta um filho.E eu darei um jeito de a minha senhora ser mãe ainda hoje._

_Nunca se esqueça do meu amor por você..._

_Beijos!!!_

_Shoran"_

Sakura sentiu as mãos tremulas ao fechar o cartão. As palavras de Shoran foram tão bonitas e marcantes... Mas não havia entendido os sentido da frase de que ela iria ser mãe naquele dia. Será que ele havia conseguido algum bebê... Durante anos tentara adotar uma criança, mas a burocracia sempre os impedia. Depois de algum tempo chegara desistir, mas seria que havia chegado à hora dela ser _mãe._

_Eu vou equalizar você_

_Numa freqüência que só a gente sabe_

_Eu te transformei nessa canção_

_Pra poder te gravar em mim_

-Sakura...-ele falou a enlaçando pela a cintura.-Como minha dona está bonita...

-Pare!-ela protestou sorrindo virando para ele.

Shoran viu os olhos vermelhos. Ela havia chorado, mas não de desespero mais sim de felicidade. Sua esposa já havia lido a surpresa que tinha reservado para ela. Naquele dia ambos seriam presenteados com um lindo menino chinês.

-Por quê esse rosto vermelho?-pergunto beijando o seu pescoço.

-Só estou emocionada...-sussurrou escondendo o rosto no tórax dele.-Bem, o que eu vamos fazer para comemora nosso décimo ano juntos?

Shoran beijou-a nos lábios, surpreso por depois de dez anos de união ainda sentir desejo pela esposa... Às vezes sentia que cada dia mais seu amor por ela aumentava.

Sakura retribuiu o beijo com ardor, mergulhando as mãos nos cabelos de Shoran, como se eles estivessem separados por um oceano.

Shoran estava exitado. Sakura sempre fora uma amante maravilhosa, daquelas que não media forças para satisfazê-lo. Ficava feliz por saber que esse desejo era destinado apenas a ele... E a mais ninguém.

-Bem, queria um jantar caseiro... e depois uma noite de amor na frente da lareira.-ele sussurrou voltando a beijá-la.-Mas tenho uma coisa para conta para você antes disso.

Sakura o viu pega o pequeno envelope.

-Isto é para você.- ele falou entregando o envelope.-Eu acho que a senhora já leu... Mas queria que lesse novamente.

_Adoro essa sua cara de sono_

_E o timbre da sua voz_

_Que fica me dizendo coisas tão malucas_

_E quase me mata de rir _

_Quando tenta me convencer _

_Que eu só fiquei aqui_

_Porque nós dois somos iguais_

_Até parece que você já tinha_

_O meu manual de instruções _

_Porque você decifra o meu sonhos_

_Porque você sabe o que eu gosto_

_E porque quando você me abraça o mundo gira devagar_

-O que você quis dizer como ser mãe hoje?-perguntou intrigado o abraçando.

-Bem, isso que dizer que a senhora vai ser mamãe.-ele falou sorrindo como se fosse o fato mais simples do mundo.

Sakura ficou imóvel. A felicidades irradiava pelos seus poros. 

Shoran retirou o cartão da mão dela, e em seguida a abraçou,

-Arranjaram um bebê para nós...-ele sussurrou.-Me avisaram hoje de manhã.

Shoran viu os olhos verdes da esposa ficar raso d'água. 

-Meu Deus... Muito obrigada, meu amor.-sussurrou beijando-a no rosto.

_E o tempo é só meu e ninguém registra a cena_

_De repente vira um filme em câmera lenta_

_E eu  acho que eu gosto mesmo de você_

_Bem do jeito que você é_

Eles ficaram abraçados no meio do quarto. A felicidade de um filho mesmo que adotado veio para coroa o amor dos dois. A partir daquele momento seriam uma família de verdade... E nada seria capaz de abalar os laços que os uniam.

-A nossa felicidade jamais terá fim!!!-ele falou beijando-a no rosto.

-Eu sei...-ela sussurrou.

**Fim!!!!!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

Gostaram da fic. Bem, eu me divertir fazendo ela. Além da música da Pitty se muito bonita. Um beijo para todos que me enviaram reviews: **Holly Amphir Demonangels, Suu-Chan, Rê_^Chan, Miaka Hiiragizawa, Polly-Chan^^, MeRRy-aNNe, Jenny-Ci.    **        

Espero conta com a opinião de vocês!!!!

Bjos!!!!! 


End file.
